Pregnant Shark
by KainTheVampire
Summary: Squalo one day finds out that he's pregnant with Xanxus' kid, panicked he tells Xanxus the news and his lifestyle dramatically changes in a few seconds. Rated T because of language
1. Second month: Part 1

Re-uploaded because of a misunderstanding ._."  
A cover might come later, I requested Lestat to draw it for me since he's a co-creator of this story and he said he'll try but he couldn't guarantee anything since a pregnant man (or woman) is something he have never drawn before XD

Anyway, enjoy and please review

* * *

The shark carefully glanced at the older man, which was stuck in a body that was 16 years old even though he was 24, all because that the 9th had frozen him for 8 long years, and felt slightly scared and worried while wondering why he loved a man that got stronger from rage.  
"What is it, trash?" Squalo almost jumped when he heard the voice, the boss seemed mad, he carefully met Xanxus' eyes, his eyes didn't seem as mad as the voice. He took a deep breath while preparing for telling the shocking and embarrassing news.  
"I... I'm pregnant!" he had almost yelled it but managed to keep it as a barely hearable whisper.  
Xanxus' eyes widened slightly when he heard what the shark had to tell him, if it hadn't been for the serious yet embarrassed expression on his face he would've thought it was a sick joke but it didn't seem like it.  
"With who, shark?" he asked coldly and glared at the man he was talking to, he didn't remember having sex with him lately.  
"W-what the hell? It's obviously yours!" Squalo yelled, while feeling a blush appearing on his cheeks, he didn't want someone that wasn't Xanxus, he wasn't really sure why but he loved this man and wouldn't be able to live without him.  
"Why would I know that?" the boss said and forced to hold back a smirk when he saw the blushing. "But we haven't had sex for a month, shouldn't you have noticed it earlier?" he added with a sigh while wondering what to do about this situation.  
"Why the hell would I? I'm too busy with work and it's not like I was looking for the symptoms! I just noticed it because I was getting so fucking hungry and sleepy the whole time!" the shark bit his lip from stopping himself from crying, now this was humiliating, he was a man and shouldn't logically be able to get pregnant and he had never before even been close to crying! Why did this have to happen just him? It'd be much easier if it had happened to Lussuria, he probably do anything to get pregnant anyway and wouldn't be embarrassed at all! He lowered his gaze to the floor, he didn't want to look into the staring eyes anymore, it'd only make him even closer to tears, it was obvious that the boss was going to hate him now and never touch him again anyway, probably not look at him either except a glare when he thought Squalo had done something that made him really mad.  
Xanxus frowned when Squalo didn't look at him, he was supposed to give his attention to him and not a stupid floor. HE was the father of the shark's child, not the trashy floor! The dark haired man sighed, he didn't want to get up from the chair but Squalo was too far away so he had no choice but to get up and walk over to said man, giving him a kiss to make sure that the shark knew he wasn't furious, sure he was a bit upset but who wouldn't be in this situation?  
Squalo's eyes widened when he felt Xanxus' hand lift his chin and when their lips met but he then realized that he might pull away and kill him or anything, you could never be sure when it came to this man, so he returned the kiss and placed his arms around the taller man's neck.  
Xanxus rolled his eyes at Squalo's reaction and deepened the kiss for awhile until he decided that they needed to continue talking, maybe his lover had managed to calm down a bit now since he had looked panicked earlier, so he pulled away and looked at the shark with a weak smile on his lips.  
"I won't make you abort the child unless you don't want to" Xanxus said with a calm voice while somewhere deep inside him wished that there wasn't going to be aborted, his mind was rather weird, he didn't like children so why would he want one? Maybe it was because it was Squalo's? Or maybe because he knew he'd never get an heir if he didn't take this opportunity since he was way too strong for women but then he had never liked women, they were too noisy, greedy and annoying.  
The shark looked at his boss and nodded, for some reason he didn't want to abort this child either but the problem was that it'd be rather hard to hide it, he sighed and a pout took place on his lips, he was feeling very confused and wasn't sure about what to do anymore, stupid baby! He was the captain of Varia and wasn't supposed to be confused like this, he was supposed to have solutions to everything that happened no matter how bad it was but this…  
"Don't worry, I'll fix some place where you can live so don't worry about that, obviously you don't want everyone to know about this…" the tall man said with a weak smile, he leaned down and kissed his shark again, then he kissed his neck while slowly unbuttoning the shorter man's shirt.  
The shark blushed slightly when he felt that his shirt was getting unbuttoned and after a short while it was taken off, it was embarrassing to show him a body that was pregnant… … Was this okay for the baby? He didn't want it to get hurt only because he wanted Xanxus.  
"Um… The baby won't be hurt, will it?" he asked as Xanxus started unbuttoning his own shirt, he obviously was in a hurry, the shark wondered why he seemed to be more desperate than usual, usually he'd always tease the shark so much that he couldn't bear it for much longer without Xanxus.  
"It's okay…" he mumbled into Squalo's ear. "It's still so small that it won't feel it so no need to worry, we can do it without worries for how long we want." He then added and smirked as he saw how the blush deepened quickly. The fact that his lover was pregnant with their baby somehow really made him happy and want the shark more than usual.


	2. Second month: Part 2

Re-uploaded because of a misunderstanding ._."

Anyway, enjoy and please review

* * *

Xanxus woke up the next morning and looked at his shark, he gently stroke his cheek.  
"Squalo…" he mumbled into the silver haired man's ear. "Wake up."  
The shark opened his eyes and looked straight into Xanxus' red eyes, his eyes widened in shock since he wasn't used to waking up next to his boss. He usually walked back to his room after they had, well, done it, unless Xanxus had been too rough. But yesterday he had been way too tired to walk back, he didn't understand why.  
He shook his head and looked at Xanxus with an apologetic smile.  
"Sorry, I just fell asleep…" he mumbled, guessing that that was the reason why he had been forced to wake up. He sighed, quickly put on his clothes before walking towards the door but was stopped by a strong hand that pulled him back onto the bed. The shark turned his head slightly and noticed that he was sitting between Xanxus legs, his cheeks started feeling hotter and even hotter when the taller man hugged him. "W-what is it?"  
"I'll be leaving soon and I don't know when exactly I'll be back so I figured I should say good bye but you were about to leave without barely saying anything when I woke you up." The boss said with a sigh and a deep frown. "And you're not allowed to leave on a mission while I'm away!"  
The shark raised his eyebrow, wondering where he was going but shook his head, guessing that it was some secret thing but he still should have information about it, he sighed and nodded.

Xanxus got out of his car when he arrived at the mansion a few days later, he had found a place where Squalo could stay without the Varia members noticing his secret.  
He was just about to enter the shark's room when he heard a loud yell from the basement, his narrowed when he realized where it came from and he quickly turned around towards the door to the basement. The yell had came from one of two rooms in the basement and he was pretty sure it wasn't the cleaning room but the training room, so he walked slightly quicker than usual but didn't run, that would look weird.  
When he reached the training room he frowned when he saw Squalo charging at Bel who avoided the shark without any problem, which was really unusual but not when he was in this state. He watched in silence until the shark barely managed to avoid three knifes that was thrown towards him, he looked shocked and Xanxus sighed.  
"Stop! Squalo, I need to talk to you." He muttered and glared towards the two men that were training.  
The shark immediately jumped down from the pole he was sitting on and started walking towards his boss that suddenly looked angrier than earlier and took out of both his guns from his jackets, then fired. When he turned around he saw a couple of knifes be destroyed and the pieces falling down to the floor. His eyes widened, not understanding why he had such problems with training, he frowned and quickly left the room before Bel would turn completely mad because of the knives that Xanxus had broken.  
"What did you want?" he asked when he reached the top of the stairs and had Xanxus right behind him.  
"Don't forget what you're going through… And I've found a place where you can stay." The boss said in a low voice.  
"What are you talking about?" Squalo asked with a raised eyebrow and turned his head towards the taller man, he stood like that for a few minutes when he finally realized what the other man was talking about, he fell to the floor and remained sitting there.  
Xanxus looked around, then he kneeled down in front of the shark, since no one was close by and the prince continued training by himself, and gently stroke his cheek.  
"It's okay but be sure to remember it from now on… I'll take you there tomorrow so don't go and cause trouble." He mumbled, still with a low voice, he got a nod as his answer.  
"… You won't replace me with some strange person and forget all about me while I'm gone… Will you?" he mumbled and lowered his glance, leaving would threaten his position as the captain. And being pregnant would threaten his training and would threaten his position at work even more AND as the dark haired man's lover. He frowned and made an attempt to get up at the floor when the thought hit him but was stopped by a hand on his chin and lips pressed towards his own.  
"Of course I won't and I'll be the one taking care of your work while you're gone." Xanxus said and got up from the floor and then helped the silver haired man up from the floor as well. "So make sure you don't go and get yourself hurt in the future." He said and put a hand on Squalo's stomach while smiling weakly. "One punch can destroy it all…"  
"I know that…" he said while a weak blush took place on his cheeks, he had no idea that he would care that much about a baby, their baby, since he didn't like children.  
The boss gave the shark a kiss on the cheek and then left to his room, leaving Squalo by himself. Squalo shrugged and walked towards his own room, feeling rather sluggish, stupid pregnancy, no wonder he had been so slow while training and yet it had only been about a month.  
He fell asleep the moment the moment he laid down in the bed, he had barely had the energy to take of his boots but had completely ignored to change clothes.

When he woke up the next morning he felt _really_ starved, probably because of the pregnancy as well though he wouldn't be starved in the mornings for long since morning sickness probably kick in soon, he sighed and got up from the bed and put on his boots, brushed his hair quickly and then walked to the kitchen.  
He opened the fridge and tried to find something he wanted and the second he saw the meat that belonged to Xanxus, he felt that he really wanted to eat it. He bit his lip, he shouldn't eat it since he'd only get a frustrated boss after him but then he didn't want to eat something else but since it seemed like Xanxus really cared about the baby he probably wouldn't kick the shark for taking a little of it… But then he had serious mood problems…  
Squalo frowned and cut a little piece, deciding to not care about the possible threat and started cooking. When he sat down by the table, ready to eat he suddenly froze as he felt a glare and he shuddered slightly.  
"Do... You want some meat?" he asked nervously and turned to look around at his boss that looked really mad, he made a mental note to not ever take his meat again. He saw the taller man sigh and tilt his head slightly.  
"It was only you… I'll forgive you for this time but don't ever do it again! I'll make sure you have high quality meat or whatever you want at the place you're going to live, okay?" Xanxus muttered and leaned towards the doorpost. Squalo nodded and sighed in relief when the scarred man returned to his room to continue sleeping, he probably had woken up because of the smell.  
After eating he walked to his room and watched some TV, Levi was sitting in the living room so he didn't want to be in there, but fell asleep again after awhile.  
When he woke up after a few hours he was sitting in a car and he looked around cautiously, wondering how the hell he had gotten there but then saw Xanxus and relaxed slightly.  
"You were sleeping rather deeply, shark…" he mumbled when he saw Squalo look around. "I wanted to make sure we get there before it got dark so I carried you to the car, of course no one saw us so don't worry about that." He added with a frown, he didn't want to be seen carrying Squalo anyway, sure most officers suspected, or rather knew, that there was a relationship between them but being seen like that would only be embarrassing for both.  
"Where are we going?" the shark asked, looking out through the window, he wasn't completely familiar with the surroundings.  
"Some place safe…" was the answer. Squalo frowned, now that had been a short answer. He sighed when he realized why, this probably meant that it was safe but the subordinates that were there were slow at their tasks just like the people at the Varia mansion, though he was used to it.  
"Will they be quiet?"  
"Of course they will, they won't even tell the 9th even if he tortures them to death." Xanxus said with a weak smile. Squalo smiled slightly when they passed a lake and then raised an eyebrow when he saw the mansion.  
"How many people lives here?" he asked and bit his lip, hoping there were only a few worthless subordinates and no one else.  
"About ten subordinates and a boy…" Xanxus rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't send you to some place with outsiders you know, though the subordinates are but they're simple subordinates, nothing else." The shark nodded and walked into the mansion.


	3. Second month: Part 3

Re-uploaded because of a misunderstanding ._."

Anyway, enjoy and please review

**Edit**: I won't be able to update for awhile since all my date about this fanfic is on my desktop computer which I can't use until I get a desk D: *moved to my dad a few months ago and had to leave all my furniture behind*)

* * *

Squalo followed Xanxus as he walked through the mansion, they walked upstairs in silence. Squalo sighed as he saw the corridor, there were many doors but most were probably used as storerooms or were just empty. Xanxus walked through the door at the end of the long corridor and Squalo walked in after him, closing the door after them. The room was rather plain, it was obvious that it hadn't been used in a long time since there were dust at the bookshelves and the bedside table, though the floor had been vacuumed and the bed sheets had been changed recently, probably today or yesterday. Didn't seem like the room had been used much at all to tell the truth.  
"So, exactly what is this place?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
" Well, my old home..." Xanxus replied with a sigh, Squalo then understood that this had been his room and smiled weakly.  
"Oh, I've never been here before." The shark said and looked around some more even though there wasn't much to see. "Voooi, you had a rather boring room." The taller man chuckled weakly.  
"Well that is because I barely spent any time here..."  
"True, you hanged out with us more." Squalo said with a faint smile, they had been planning the Cradle Affair which almost had succeeded, Squalo shuddered at the thoughts what happened afterward. "This place seems boring..."  
"Its is but it's protective."  
"VOOOOI! I can take care of myself, boss!" the shark glared at the older man, like hell he wanted some idiots to protect him, he was way stronger than the people who lived here anyway!  
"I know, I know. But in a few months it'll be harder for you to protect yourself if something happens to you..." he frowned, didn't seem like he liked thought of Squalo getting hurt, Squalo smiled but then sighed.  
"Where am I going to sleep?" he asked and crossed his arms with a deep frown on his face, he was going to hate this place.  
"Why do you think I walked here in the first place?" Xanxus shook his head and smiled weakly.  
"I don't know, maybe you wanted to check out your old room?" he replied with a nervous laugh, he hadn't really thought about that. He smiled at the thought of living in Xanxus old bedroom, even though it had barely been used.  
Xanxus smirked when he saw the smile and a weak blush appeared on the shark's cheek when he realized that he was smiling, he shook his head to make the smile disappear which only made Xanxus burst out laughing. Squalo lowered his head in embarrassment, stupid boss!  
"Anyway... This is the only free bedroom so there's not much of a choice and you don't seem to mind." The boss said with a teasing voice which only made the blush on his subordinate's cheek go even deeper, he smiled and walked over to his shark and gave him a kiss. He pulled away after awhile with a sigh. "I better show you around."  
Squalo nodded, if he was in a hurry to show him around that meant he wasn't going to stay much longer. He followed his lover out from the room, through the mansion and then to the exit.  
"Well that was important rooms, you can discover the rest by yourself. But I've got to go back now..." he kissed the shark's cheek with a weak smile.  
"Yeah, I know." He smiled faintly and hugged Xanxus who hugged him back and then left, saying that he'd be back in a month.  
Squalo sighed and went up to 'his' room to unpack his bag, even though there was only one thing in it that he wanted at the moment. He threw the clothes at the top of the bed and smiled weakly when he saw what was lying underneath. A plushie that looked like a certain liger, he hugged it tightly to his chest, feeling rather ridiculous but whatever, he was going to be dumped at this place without people to talk to or kill or anything except useless subordinates.  
After a few hours he walked down to the kitchen since he felt hungry, he didn't see anyone in there so he started making his own food. When he had just finished eating when a subordinate entered the room, looking terrified while staring at him.  
"Voooi! What the hell is it?" Squalo yelled, feeling furious, he hated when people stared at him like idiots.  
"Y-you're not supposed to cook!" the subordinate replied while trembling but he didn't get a reply. "M-master Xanxus will kill us if he finds out!"  
"VOOOI! Shut up, trash! I'm used to cooking at home and I'm pretty sure your job is too not trouble me which you are at the moment! If you continue he _will_ kill you!" he glared at the subordinate like he wanted to kill him. "If you want to be good for something, wash the dishes, scum!" he got up and walked outside, he was going to hate this place more than he thought.


	4. Sixth month

I'm not used to write like this _ But it seemed like many preferred to have it this way :-X

Please enjoy and review ^^

The first part in this chapter is by the way me and my co-author's favourite part so far XD

* * *

"VOOOOOI! You want your head cut off or something, you piece of trash?" the silver haired man yelled while glaring at one of the subordinates that lived there. "Where the hell is it, scum?" he was so pissed that he was about to pick up the book on the bedside table and throw it at him. The Bester plushie had went missing while a subordinate had cleaned it and he absolutely didn't want Xanxus to find it by mistake, he had hidden it when his boss had been there for the last 4 months, which meant he was in his 6th month of pregnancy. He didn't get an answer from the trembling subordinate so he picked up the book and threw it at him.

He walked out from the room with angry steps and stopped in front of a mirror, he glared at his reflection, he hated being pregnant, he had gotten fat! He kicked at the closest door and froze as he saw what was lying on the bed, he almost fell over but managed to regain his balance.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" he yelled louder than usual and walked into the room, heading for the bed. "WHICH TRASH DOES THIS ROOM BELONG TO?" he grabbed the plushie and glared around, trying to find a hint on the question he had asked.

The shark froze when he heard a car stop outside and then the entrance door open and close. He quickly rushed back to his room as fast as he could, deciding to kill whoever that room belonged to later. He looked around for a place to hide the plushie but started getting panicked as he heard footsteps at the stairs.

"Hi." Squalo quickly turned around when he heard the voice of the man he loved, hiding the plushie behind his back, and smiled nervously. Xanxus was smiling as he walked over to his shark.

"Um... Hi... How are you?" he asked nervously as he backed towards the window, luckily it was open, when he felt that he had backed as far back as he could, he dropped his beloved plushie even though he absolutely didn't want to. "I missed you."

"Ehm... Fine..." Xanxus replied with a raised eyebrow, the shark bit his lower lip, of course Xanxus noticed that he was acting suspicious, but then hugged the shorter the man. "I've missed you too."

The sharks lips automatically formed a smile and he put his arms around Xanxus.  
"The people here are driving me nuts, they..." he cut off in the middle of his sentence. "They can't do a single thing right!"

"Sorry but you have to stay for another few months." Xanxus gave Squalo a quick kiss when the shark grimaced at what he had said.

"I know... How long can you stay this time?" Squalo asked with a weak smile.

"3 days..." the dark haired man sighed but the shark smiled, he had gotten rather good at faking his smile in front of his boss lately, before it never worked. He had no idea how to get the plushie now,

Xanxus used pretty much every minute to be with Squalo since they didn't have much time and in Squalo's current state he wasn't fast enough to get down, out and back to his room before Xanxus got back if he left to do anything.  
"Is something wrong?" Xanxus asked, looking slightly worried.

"Eh... No, what would that be?"

"I don't know, I just wondered."

"Everything is fine anyway." He said with a smile and moved his arms from around Xanxus' waist to his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. But after only a few minutes they were disturbed by a knock on the door, Squalo quickly withdrew his arms.

"Come in." Xanxus said and sighed deeply, looking really annoyed. The door opened and a subordinate walked in, holding something very familiar that was white with black stripes.

"I think you've dropped something, sir." Squalo stared at the plushie with wide eyes.

"That... Is not mine, it belongs to... Um... The person across the hall!" he said in panic, thinking of the room he had found it in a little while ago.

"But it was lying under your window, sir." The subordinate said with a raised eyebrow, Squalo bit his lips, stupid annoying subordinate! Xanxus walked over to the subordinate and took the plushie while glaring at the subordinate.

"If you name this for anyone you're dead meat!" he said with a low voice. Squalo blushed deeply and turned around, he wanted to disappear, this was too embarrassing! He heard the door close and bit his lower lip.

"How cute." He heard Xanxus say a few meters behind him.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about!" the blush on his cheeks got deeper and he wished he could phase through the floor.

"It's yours, huh?" he felt his boss' arms around him from behind. The blush got even deeper.

"What makes you think that?"

"Your face." Squalo could hear at his voice that he was smirking.

"W-what do you mean?" the shark hadn't noticed that he was blushing at all.

"You're blushing rather deeply, you know." Xanxus chuckled. Squalo's eyes widened and lowers his head to stare at the floor.

"Crap..." he muttered and was silent for awhile. "This is just embarrassing, please let me die already!"

"I think it's cute... So there's no way I'll let you die because of something like this." He kissed his shark's cheek since he couldn't reach the lips until said man turned his head with a smile on his lips.

Squalo muttered when he felt that Xanxus moved his hand down to his stomach since it made him feel fat again.

Xanxus chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, it's not too long left."

"It's 3 months!" the shark almost yelled and then headed over to the bed where Xanxus had put the plushie, he lied down and hugged it tightly with a pout on his face.

"At least it's not 8 months left anymore." he smiled nervously.

"It sucks to get pregnant! I'm not going to have sex with you ever again!"

"Not my fault! How could I have known you were able to get pregnant?" the dark haired muttered.

"I don't know!" the shark buried his face into his pillow, knowing very well that he was acting childish but he couldn't help it, he had somehow ended up pregnant and had to hide all alone in a stupid mansion and the most annoying thing was that Xanxus couldn't be here so much as he liked either. He heard Xanxus sigh and grunted. "I hate this..." he muttered and pulled the blanket over his head.

Shortly after he felt that Xanxus sat down next to him at the bed and he removed the blanket to look at his boss. The taller man smiled weakly and stroked to other man's cheek. Squalo carefully sat up and kissed his cheek, he got a kiss on the mouth as a reply and was just about to kiss back when he felt the baby start kicking, he froze and grimaced.  
"Can't the darn brat keep still?" he muttered.

"Not as long as it's alive."

"Stupid thing!" he muttered but actually enjoyed it a little but there was no way he'd ever admit that. He then felt Xanxus' hand on his stomach and noted that he smiled when he felt the baby kick.

"I kind of can't wait..." he said with a low voice, while he still had a hand on his lover's stomach.

"Why?" the shark said with a raised eyebrow, thinking that Xanxus wasn't really a person that would like children.

"I don't know, I just can't wait..." he said with a weak smile.

"So we're going to keep it?" The shark asked and tilted his head slightly, he had figured it was going to be too much of a pain in the ass to do keep the baby.

"At least for a few days, we'll see after that." The boss said with a weak smile. "I'll be there with you, so don't worry." He added when he saw Squalo grimace.

Squalo smiled and hugged him, glad he wasn't going to be taking care of the baby alone during that time, he wouldn't be able to take care of it by himself, he gave Xanxus a gentle kiss that was answered right away.

"So how is it going at the base?"

"As usual, but everyone is out at missions while I'm here, at least the officers." The dark haired man replied and shook his head slightly to remove his bangs from his eyes.

"So they won't notice you're not there, drinking and raging at people like usual?" the shark smirked and Xanxus chuckled.

"Kind of, they've been suspicious as it is. They think it's rather odd that you've been on a mission for so long." He sighed and looked at his lover with a weak smile.

"I know..." the shark sighed and got up from the bed. "Let's go for a walk." He said with a weak smile, it was pretty much one of the few things he could do to keep in shape a little, he didn't want to slack off completely, even though the daily walk seemed to take longer and longer time for every month. The other man got up from the bed, took his shark's hand and led him downstairs and then outside while the shark was blushing slightly.

Squalo smiled when he noticed that his boss slowed down slightly after they had walked down the stairs since he had figured out Squalo got tired because of them. They headed outside and walked on in silence until Squalo got tired and wanted to sit down to rest for awhile.

"You know, you've been acting kind of strange lately, it's a pity I can't use it as blackmail." Squalo said with a smirk on his lips when they were sitting down at a bench, Squalo leaning his head at Xanxus' shoulder.

"Hey, wipe that smirk of your lips!" the older man said and looked away with crossed arms.

"Stop pouting, boss." The silver haired man said with a teasing voice and kissed the other man's cheek. The taller man sighed and kissed Squalo, putting his arms around him, then rested his head on the top of Squalo's head. They stood like that for a few minutes before Xanxus grabbed his shark's hand and walked back towards the mansion, guessing that Squalo was getting hungry. "So the base still is impact? I'm usually the one who has to kick everyone's ass before they ruin it with fighting since you don't feel like doing it."

"Yeah, Mammon is taking care of that nowadays, he just slips in an illusion for each of them and makes them think they won and leaves even though no one does win." The boss replied, Squalo started laughing, it was a pity he couldn't see it.

After they had yelled at the slow subordinates and eaten, they lied down in the couch to relax but they didn't have the time to do that for long since they heard a car parking outside.  
"Xanxus-sama, it's the 9th's car! Squalo sat up leaving his very comfortable 'pillow' behind.

"Distract him for fucks sake! I don't care how, just don't let him get inside until I get outside!" Xanxus roared as he quickly got up from the bed, Squalo reached out his hand so he could help getting up but was instead picked up and led against the stairs.

The shark's face went pale, then red and then pale again, then stopped at some kind of middle part, he was heavy and he absolutely didn't want to be carried while he was heavy. What if Xanxus would think he didn't want some overweight freakish mother-father? He opened his mouth to protest bit his lips were covered by the scarred man who know it wasn't going to be a quiet protest, it was going to be a loud one that everyone recognized and they couldn't risk that. Squalo felt himself blush and put his arms around Xanxus' neck to kiss him back.

"Too bad that I can't continue, this kind of got me into the mood." Xanxus mumbled into Squalo's ear when they had reached the bedroom and he had put Squalo down on the bed, a deep blush spread on the shark's face.

"S-stupid! Just go get going to meet that fucking old man now before he becomes suspicious!" Squalo said with crossed arms and a slight pout on his face, Xanxus laughed and gave his lover a kiss on the cheek before he left.


End file.
